Everybody wants Zack
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Jack, Bones, Angela and Cam all want Zack. But who gets him?


Zack knew as soon as he walked into the Jeffersonian that today was going to be a very weird day. 

First it started in the garage, while him and Hodgens were walking to the building from one of Jack's many cars. As soon as they were out of the way of the camera's Jack stopped him and leaned close to his ear and told him that he smelled nice. He started to explain about it being just he chemicals of his body wash and/or the shampoo and conditioner combo that he was using that was sending off the scents that Jack was describing. But before he could even start Jack just winked at him and walked away faster, leaving a very confused Zack to gather what had just happened.

Next came when he had to deliver something relevant to the case to Temperance's office. He walked in and she was sitting at her desk, but it looked like she was trying to hard to make her perky breast's pop out of the shirt that she was wearing. He handed her the folder trying to figure out if there was something wrong with her spine. When she took it she thanked him and moved a bit more to show off her boobs. When he told her that she was going to mess up some part of her spine, most likely the lower lumbar, she straitened up and told him that she would let him know if she found anything he missed. As he walked out he wondered if there was something wrong with everyone today.

Things were normal for him until lunch. While he was sitting in the lunch room eating his Mac and cheese, Cam walked in. Sitting down next to him, she started talking to him and leaning on him asking about his lunch and anything else she could think of. Looking down he was confused. Why would she be interested in this? Its just enriched noodles and powdered cheese that is mixed with H2O and heated to approximately 150 degrees in the microwave them mixed. Realizing that she was still talking he turned his attention back to her. After a while of her talking and him still thinking about the obscurity of her being interested in his macaroni and cheese, she got up while running her finger up his chest and smiled at him and walked out. Once again he was left thinking has everyone become infected with some kind of hallucinogens or something?

The next one wasn't much of a surprise but it was kind of uncalled for. Zack was leaning over the remains of a man that, by the looks of it, was stabbed five times in the chest with a golden letter opener. Leaning back a little and sighing Zack felt someone grab his left buttocks, and heard a giggle when he jumped. Turning around he came face to face with a smiling Angela. Starting to give her a lecture about inappropriate behavior in the work place, she put her index finger to his lips and told him to hush. Giggling again she told him that she always thought he had a cute but and wanted to feel it. Reaching around and giving it one more squeeze, she started to leave blowing him a kiss. Standing there sputtering, he wanted to know just what had gotten into people in this place.

"So you didn't get a reaction either?" Cam asked Angela, as she walked into Cam's office with a defeated look on her face.

"NO, gosh, why is this so hard, I know he likes one of us, and we all want him and he doesn't show it," Angela growled as she plopped down on the couch next to Jack and Bones.

"Well things are harder for him, because of all his part bad relation ships," Jack said.

BAM

All four of them jumped as the door was pushed opened and a very disgruntled Zack walked in.

"Why have the four of you been doing things that are considered 'hitting on someone' on me?"

They all looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces trying to come up with an answer. Thank fully they were saved when not 30 seconds later Booth walked in.

"What's going on, and why wasn't I invited," Booth joked, but seeing everyone's faces he quickly sobered up.

"Well you see, we were all trying our best to hit on Zack and try to make him acknowledge one of us, but it didn't work," Bones said.

"Oh, is that what you were doing?"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Booth snorted

"OH really, and your such an expert at getting any girl you want," Angela said

"Yep, watch and learn," Booth said, with a raise to his eye brows.

Before anyone could try to decide what he meant, Booth grabbed the back of Zack's neck and pulled their lips together. Leaving his hand on the back of Zack's neck, he moved his other one to his back brining their bodies together. After about 30 seconds, Booth broke the kiss.

"So you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" Booth asked a very flushed and panting Zack.

"I would very much enjoy that," Zack said, smiling.

And with that they walked out hand in hand, leaving behind four very shocked face.

"I hate to say it, but damn he's good," Angela stated, shaking her head.

ANANANAN

This idea came from a conversation about how who wouldn't want Zack.

So let me know what you think.

And obviously don't own, anything


End file.
